A Selection of Harry Potter Short Stories
by Obi Wan Kenobi
Summary: A selection of Harry Potter fables, short stories, and poetries. The firs tone stars Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger about to be married.
1. I hate Harry Potter- Poetry No. 1

!@*#&^%#  
  
Poetry Entry 2  
  
*&^%$@#!  
  
  
  
I hate Harry Potter  
  
Strutting around like he owns the place  
  
Always being famous  
  
Always getting the good girls  
  
Why can't he look at people like me?  
  
Because he's mean and ill-tempered, THAT'S WHY!  
  
I've asked him out  
  
He calmly says No  
  
But why?  
  
  
  
Harry Potter is dumb butt  
  
An idiot  
  
A woman-hungry PERVERT  
  
A magical interference to my life  
  
……  
  
And I love him 


	2. A Figure in Disguise- Poetry No. 2

*(&!^#!_*($  
  
If you have EVER read my poetry… by now, you should know it never rhymes. This story is the thoughts of Ron and basically what Hermione does to him.  
  
(*!@^@$$@  
  
Merely a Figure in Disguise  
  
  
  
It had to have been  
  
At that time of night  
  
When roses and daisies  
  
Smelled so sweet  
  
And your brown hair waved in the wind  
  
As your blue eyes sparkled  
  
  
  
You put a hand on mine  
  
I breathed in and out  
  
It was the night  
  
The night before the wedding  
  
But all would change  
  
In fact, it would by tomorrow  
  
The day I was to be wedded  
  
Would be of much sorrow  
  
Because I would walk into my room and see my soon to be wife  
  
In bed with another man  
  
I did not lose control  
  
I did not say a simple Hello  
  
Instead I think of what I did  
  
As I sit in this jail cell with thoughts in my head  
  
I remember taking out a gun and pulling the trigger  
  
And shooting her lover right in the head  
  
  
  
My fault?  
  
Yes  
  
And No  
  
She was merely a figure in disguise 


	3. Lavender is Thin- Poetry No. 3

!@#$%^&*!  
  
Poetry3  
  
Tackling Anorexia  
  
!@#$%^&*!  
  
  
  
I really think Lavender is anorexic  
  
She is so thin and puny  
  
  
  
Isn't anorexic when you make yourself throw up after eating a meal?  
  
It's pretty sad  
  
To Throw Up at least ten times a day  
  
To be causing a disease  
  
And look outstanding at the same time  
  
Lavender only weighs 65 pounds  
  
It's kind of sad  
  
What's worse?  
  
She lost 4 pounds from yesterday  
  
Lavender has lots of friends  
  
She's popular too  
  
Maybe I should be anorexic?  
  
  
  
Nah… that is stupid  
  
Because Anorexia is a bad thing  
  
And I am proud not be one  
  
So I told Lavender the consequences  
  
After heavy days of research  
  
She hugged me and kissed me  
  
She has stopped throwing up now  
  
It's joyful to think what you can do for friends and family  
  
It's just whether you get a simple Thank You or not 


	4. My Journey- Fable No. 1

Fable 1  
  
The Journey though the Time  
  
!*&!)%#  
  
I am Harry Potter children and I am here to tell you about my journey  
  
My journey through boyhood to adulthood  
  
I was just 11 years old  
  
I had gotten a mysterious letter inviting me to go to magic school  
  
By the Uncle Vernon wasn't going to have it  
  
He desperately tried to escape the ongoing letters of pursuit  
  
He never won  
  
Instead a giant named Hagrid took me away to Diagon Alley where I bought much magical things  
  
I got a beautiful wand with a phoenix feather core  
  
  
  
He bought me an owl too!  
  
The year of Hogwarts went by excitedly and I fought Voldemort in the end.  
  
  
  
But within those years  
  
I met two best friends  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
Who are married now, you know?  
  
We fought the apprentice and all who stood before him and had the times of our lives  
  
Voldemort perished  
  
We celebrated  
  
The thing was…  
  
It was all a figment of my imagination  
  
Voldemort wasn't real  
  
Uncle Vernon was dead  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
Well, don't get me started  
  
I sit here in my bedroom in an isolated world  
  
Thinking why my brain made up just a wonderful tale  
  
So, I guess all I can do is dream of ones happy life  
  
Because Dreamers never Lie 


	5. The Book- Short Story No.1

A story within a story  
  
This will be somewhat confusing. None of the Harry Potter characters are in this. But it is implied. It tells you it is in Hogwarts Library. It says the person wants to read. Fill in the rest…  
  
!@*)(!&#$@!  
  
I gradually picked up the old soggy piece of literature in interest to see why it was so torn up  
  
  
  
Amazingly, over 200 people had checked it out in one year  
  
  
  
I sat down at a circular table in the middle of the Hogwarts Library, interested yes, bored, yes, feeling like I want to read?? Yep.  
  
  
  
I opened the first page.  
  
  
  
Not a single word  
  
Nor on the second  
  
  
  
Nor on the third  
  
  
  
And by the time I got to the last page  
  
I felt violated  
  
There was nothing in this book except a few single words  
  
  
  
"For those who read this book, you mind as well prevail because this book contains simple thoughts on life as it is today..."  
  
I read the last page anxiously  
  
And read what no others would understand  
  
  
  
A simple phrase to explain love at first sight  
  
  
  
"Love at first sight is not real. It is not right. It is not true, neither lovable in ones heart. Love at First Sight is not real."  
  
There was one on writing.  
  
One on Violence.  
  
  
  
One on Life.  
  
  
  
And the book went on for 400 pages. But how?  
  
I was on the 400th page of the book and was reading more.  
  
  
  
As I read each word of advice, the pages flipped backwards in my life  
  
As if it rewinding time  
  
And as if I learned something from this book  
  
  
  
I closed it from the beginning.  
  
Opened it once more  
  
Saw nothing of any quotes  
  
  
  
Smiled and put it back again 


	6. Imagination Malfunction- Poetry No. 4

HERMIONE'S WRITING  
  
G  
  
!(&#)$!#)(&$!  
  
  
  
  
  
It must have been my concussion  
  
Or the willfulness at heart  
  
Or the will to keep on striving  
  
Even when I get a brain fart  
  
I can't think of what to write  
  
I can't use my imagination  
  
The colors red and black are racing in my pathetic mind  
  
WHY CAN'T I THINK?  
  
WHY CAN'T I TRY?  
  
Because I'm thinking of trying to hard, that's why. 


	7. Crookshanks, the Cat- Mix No. 1

Series 1- Crookshanks  
  
Two stories describing that ingenious feline.  
  
&@(*^$!!+#)&$(*$@$  
  
Poem  
  
As the crumbled leaves fly across the star filled sky  
  
The deathly dark crimson horizon sets at five  
  
And a strange crouched darkened figure leaps across the swaying thin grass  
  
Pouncing at a whimpering mouse  
  
Showing it's fearful disheartening yellow teeth and grinning mischievously  
  
The mouse runs but the figure gets it just in time  
  
--Crookshanks  
  
  
  
  
  
Fable  
  
Everyone says cats are stupid wordless predators who sleep constantly under the full moon  
  
But, I think they are cute cuddly playful kitties hopping in the blazing sun  
  
They may seem menacing  
  
They may seem tame  
  
But dogs aren't much better are they?  
  
Ron hates my cat  
  
He calls it a stupid idiot  
  
And really bad curse words  
  
Of course, I think cats are cute cuddly playful kitties hopping in the blazing sun. 


	8. What is Quidditch to you?- POV No. 1

Quidditch  
  
Point of View- Harry  
  
PG  
  
+~(@_)*(*^$*&%#  
  
  
  
Quidditch is fun  
  
Quidditch is exciting  
  
Quidditch is three things in one  
  
What is the third?  
  
Well it's anything you think of it  
  
Whether it be boring or deathly or a time-consumer  
  
  
  
I play Quidditch  
  
Every day  
  
As a Seeker on my house team  
  
I play the others  
  
We strive to win  
  
Because Quidditch becomes an addictive sport  
  
That you must accomplish and a fashionable sort  
  
Try to think hard  
  
Open your mind  
  
Be creative on plays  
  
Be creative on yourself  
  
Do tricks  
  
Do spins  
  
Do spirals  
  
And twists  
  
Because  
  
Quidditch is fun  
  
Quidditch is exciting  
  
Quidditch is three things in one 


End file.
